


A Thousand Words

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky deserves all love, Cute, Fluff, People are rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: A thousand words attack a wall. A thousand words watch them fall. Because everyone knows words can't break a wall. They just bounce off with ease and tumble to the floor. But in reality, the words make the wall crumble, and the wall is no more.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one. Hope you enjoy.

A thousand words attack a wall. A thousand words watch them fall. Because everyone knows words can't break a wall. They just bounce off with ease and tumble to the floor. But in reality, the words make the wall crumble, and the wall is no more.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut. Monster. Murder. Deadly. Heartless. Demon. Killer. Scary. Traitor. The list goes on. Every word that falls from someone's lips cracks his wall. He couldn't stop the voices, the voices that taunted his mind everyday and attacked him viciously.

At the market, people whisper. "It's him. The killer. The monster."

On the streets. "Move out of his way or he'll shoot you. He doesn't have a heart to care."

Even in the tower. "Just leave him be. He's a little...uh...unstable."

Why couldn't people see? He was broken. He was hurt. He wasn't that man anymore. Every word pierced like the sharpest of blades. It sliced through all his skin and muscle and straight to his heart. Direct hits every single time.

Bucky shifted in his bed, eyes tightened shut as voices mocked him. He felt something warm gently touch his chest. He felt someone place light kisses along his jaw. Suddenly, his breath evened and he slowly relaxed.

"It's okay. You're safe."

Those words echoed through his brain. He opened his eyes and saw you. You were beside him, fingers tracing light patterns on his chest. Bucky instinctively pulled you closer. He held you close, afraid it was an illusion.

"I love you." You whispered as Bucky's breath hitched.

Every time you said those three words it made his heart stop. It made him fill with so much joy and love he was sure he would burst. How was it that those three words could make him forget about those one thousand others? How was it that those three words made him feel strong again, like his wall would never collapse? 

"Sometimes the strongest walls have the simplest foundation." You said, almost as if reading his mind. "And I know everyone is not kind to you, and that they say hurtful things, but I just hope I can help rebuild what they've torn down. Even if it's just little by little."

Bucky kissed the top of your head and hugged you tightly. "I love you too, doll. And you have done so much for me. You even loved me when I couldn't love myself. You've always been there to calm me down, or even just to hold my hand. I...I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"You are enough, Bucky. Just don't stop fighting. And just be yourself." You said kissing him.

He sighed into the kiss contently as he deepened it. His hand firmly on your waist and his lips locked to yours. Once you both pulled away he nuzzled into your hair.

"Thank you, doll. For everything."

You smiled into his chest as you cuddled there. "Anytime. I love you."

"And I love you."

Three words hold up the wall. A powerful thing that will never fall. Arrows of anger fly through the air, but the wall won't easily tear. Because the words I Love You will forever be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Requests open.


End file.
